


Still Got That Groove

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Childbirth, Jo Jinho | Jino is Pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jo Jinho | Jino, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, contractions, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Jinho is in labor and Wooseok is there every step of the way





	Still Got That Groove

"Come on, baby. You still got that groove," Wooseok smiled, pulling Jinho up from the hospital bed he was lying on, "Being pregnant doesn't take that away from you."

"Says you," Jinho shot back in irritation, but he let Wooseok pull him up on his feet. He was currently in labor, baby insistent on making his way into this world by taking forever to get there. Jinho was on hour nine of labor with no progress on dilation, having been stuck on five centimeters for the whole duration so far. He was in pain, tired, and wanted this baby to be born already. It had been rough and he was tired of Wooseok trying to tell him what to do to try and progress faster into labor. 

"You know, dancing helps labor progress faster and helps regulate pain. If you just danced a little, maybe you'll have the baby within the hour," Wooseok hoped, having read up on the success rates of dancing while in labor, "It hurts less, so shake it till you make it," Wooseok laughed as he tried to alleviate the stress and strain on his husband's body. He had honestly read promising results and was hoping it would work for Jinho, too.

Jinho scoffed at Wooseok's attempt at a joke and started to rock from side to side while holding his large belly. He was hanging so low that it looked like his abdomen was detached. Being a week late had that effect on the expectant father, but there wasn't much he could do. He was also incredibly short and his baby definitely inherited Wooseok's height. He was carrying a mini giant and his body was suffering a bit while carrying to full term. 

Jinho's feet were severely swollen with all the water he was retaining and it wasn't doing much for him. Granted he wasn't trying very hard, but it was difficult when his baby was most likely already taller than him. Jinho was ready to meet his baby and be done with pregnancy. 

"No, you can do better," Wooseok assured, reaching forward to take his husband's hands in his own. Wooseok started to spin Jinho in a slow twirl, Jinho following obediently. The bend that it caused in his back actually felt good and distracted him from the pain he was feeling there. Jinho sighed in relief and comfort and Wooseok smiled seeing that he could work some of his husband's pain away in between contractions. 

Wooseok encouraged the younger to continue dancing until his next contraction hit and once it did, Wooseok was right there to help him through it. Jinho liked it when the younger male held him from behind so he could feel that presence against his aching back and grip onto his large hands as well. Wooseok was there to be Jinho's personal stress ball and he could not complain. 

"You're at a full eight centimeters dilated. You still have some time and I would suggest you try to rest before it's time to start pushing," the prenatal nurse had insisted, knowing that Jinho would need all the energy he could muster when it comes time to push, "Try to lay down and relax."

"How can I relax when my son is literally trying to tear me apart?" Jinho asked, genuineness full and aware of the situation. He had barely been able to relax when he was in the early stages of labor when they still felt like Braxton Hicks. He had been so uncomfortable that he had needed to stand to feel any comfort and have Wooseok hold him. Relaxation would be lovely if he could possibly do so. 

The nurse damn near shrugged at his question, never having given birth herself and not knowing how her patient could relax when all of his muscles felt like they were tearing apart and contracting at the same time. Luckily, Wooseok was there to distract Jinho from snapping at the nurse, "Why don't we just dance some more? It was helping earlier," Wooseok assumed his position and placed both hands on Byungjoo's hips while the laboring male placed both hands on his husband's shoulders, or what he could reach of them. The two were entranced in a type of slow dance as Jinho went through the motions of labor. The movement it caused in his hips was enough to relax the stretch and ache he was feeling. It helped open them up as well and it felt so good to do so. 

His contractions were much closer together and much more intense than they had been when he first went into active labor. In other words, they were getting much worse very fast. Painful, straining, and incapacitating. Near the end, Jinho had to assume lying down on his side in the bed because every time a contraction came around, he literally couldn't think. It was so debilitating that basic thought was lost from his mind. 

"I need to push," Jinho announced, feeling this instinctual need to evict the baby in his womb from his body. Wooseok was quick to slam his palm against the call button for the OB nurse to come and check how far dilated his very small husband was. She quickly entered the room and when Jinho told her what he had told Wooseok, she checked under the sheet and indeed, he was 10 centimeters dilated and ready to give birth. This was exciting. 

The room jumped into action as the OB walked in the room and prepared at the foot of Jinho's bed. The bottom half of the bed detached so the doctor had closer access and Jinho was instructed to lift his legs. Wooseok threaded his arms around one of Jinho's legs while a nurse held back the other one. Jinho was instructed on how to properly push and for another forty-five minutes, Jinho pushed with Wooseok's encouragement until their baby boy entered the world with a loud scream of protest. 

The screaming and crying infant was placed onto Jinho's naked chest since he had opposed to wearing a gown while pushing. It was too hot to wear one. Wooseok was instructed on how to cut the cord, "Oh my gosh, he's so beautiful. He's beautiful, Seokkie," Jinho cried, fat tears rolling down his cheeks stained red with exertion, "That's our baby boy. He's finally here."

"You did so well, baby," Wooseok assured, pressing several kisses all over the older boy's temple, not minding the sweat that coated his skin, "He's so gorgeous," he repeated and truly meaning it. He couldn't completely tell, but he looked a lot like himself, for sure having Wooseok's large and handsome nose and cheekbones. 

"Congratulations, papas," the OB wished, getting up to clean himself off before going off to work on his next patient. It was the type of day where a lot of expectant mothers and fathers were going into labor. He had his work cut out for him. 

Jinho and Wooseok admired their son before he could be taken away to have tests taken and all his measurements done. Both parents could hear him crying from where he was and both couldn't help but feel proud at the set of lungs he already had. 


End file.
